This invention is directed towards a multi-chambered tire. More particularly, this invention relates to a pneumatic tire that is positioned within an interior of an outer pneumatic tire.
A tire assembly often employs an inner pneumatic structure, such as a tire, which is mounted on a rim and is positioned axially inward of the bead portion of an outer pneumatic tire.
When assembled, the inner tire of a tire assembly is positioned within the outer tire and helps stabilize a vehicle should the outer tire lose pressure. The wheel arrangement provides for a tire assembly having outer and inner air chambers, the outer chamber being defined by the space between the radially outer surface of the inner tire and the radially inner surface of the outer tire. Similarly, the inner chamber is formed by the inner surface of the inner tire and the associated wheel rim.
It is desirable to maintain a pressure within the inner air chamber that is greater than the pressure within the outer air chamber. The pressure differential between the inner tire and the outer tire facilitates the seating of the outer tire bead to the wheel rim. In addition, the inner engagement between the inner tire exterior surface and the interior surface of the outer tire results in an airtight seal. Accordingly, it is necessary to maintain an air inflation pathway between the interior surface of the exterior tire and the exterior surface of the inner tire. While the prior art provides for various tire assemblies having an inner tire and outer tire combination, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
It is one aspect of the present invention to provide a pneumatic tire that may be used as an inner tire insert within the interior of a second tire.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide for an interior pneumatic tire that defines a non-collapsible air passageway through which the associated outer tire may be reliably inflated when the inner tire and outer tire are mounted on a wheel.
In another aspect, the invention resides in an inner tire for use within an interior of an outer tire, the inner tire providing a plurality of raised projections, each projection providing a substantially flat, uniform surface for engagement of the inner surface of the exterior tire.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide an inner tire having at least two distinct annular rows of raised facets that extend above the underlying exterior surface of the tire. A channel formed between each pair of facets within each respective row further defines a radially extending air passageway. The innermost row of facets are positioned within an overlapping, staggered arrangement with respect to the outermost row of facets. An annular space defined between the first row of facets and the second row of facets provides a circumferential air passageway that extends along the exterior surface of the inner tire. A similar circumferential passageway is defined between the proximal edge of the first row of facets and the bead heel surface.
In yet another aspect, the invention resides in a pneumatic inner liner for a tire comprising: a pneumatic structure having an interior surface, an exterior surface, and a sidewall portion extending radially inward from each axial edge of a cover portion to a respective bead portion, the sidewall having an exterior surface further defining a plurality of facets defining a first annular row, each of the facets extending above an outer surface of the liner a uniform height and each facet having a plurality of edge walls which form a substantially right angle with respect to the sidewall surface; a plurality of first gaps defined between each of the plurality of facets; a plurality of second facets defining a second annular row, each of the second plurality of facets positioned on an exterior of the sidewall between a bead of said liner and said first annular row of facets, each of the second plurality of facets extending above an outer surface of the liner and further defining a plurality of edge walls, each of said edge walls forming a generally right angle with respect to the exterior surface of the liner; a plurality of second gaps defined between each of the facets of the second annular rows, a first circumferential passageway defined between the first annular row and the second annular row, the first circumferential passageway in fluid communication with the plurality of first gaps and the plurality of second gaps; and, a second circumferential passage defined between a proximal edge of the second row of facets and a bead heel surface, the second circumferential passageway being in fluid communication with the plurality of gaps of the second row of facets.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.